


Recruitment

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Series: The Voyager [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Older Characters, One-Sided Attraction, implied Theolly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: Michael counts himself as disinterested. He was only going to warn her.





	Recruitment

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! *Note: This follows "Our Organization of Narcissists," so you might enjoy this more if you read that first.

Things don't

**bother** him

He's in it for himself &

himself only

So he's _fine_ with continuing

to be a

selfishbastard

It's never **b-o-t-h-e-r-e-d** him

BEFORE

* * *

She was unremarkable

It's probably _**why**_

he noticed her

Dark, coffee waves

Endless sepia eyes

Mousy freckles speckling her skin

She was hiding behind those

damn glasses &—

**Ugh**

then she was hiding behind

_ him _

* * *

Honestly, if lions ought to know

_ anything _

it's that only snakes should mate with snakes

Aren't lions **proud** creatures?

Where's her self-pride n_o_w ?

Or maybe that's

the _e_f_f_e_c_t_

Maybe _he_ stole her sense of self-worth

Well, this one knows creature control

& he was a Ravenclaw for **g.o.o.d** reason

So he ought to inform her of the

"troubles" surrounding her

* * *

He wasn't expecting

_this_

How the bloody hell did

_**this** _

happen?!

One moment, he's looking to reveal to the young

_Miss Molly Weasley_

a~l~l about her "companion"

The next Corner knows,

he's whisked up in their magnetism

&& is

**b-e-F*R*I*E*N*D-e-d**

by them

& somehow

(he doesn't quite know how)

it's OKAY

They… _do_ treat him like a mate

It seems as though it isn't that long before it's

"Theo"

**· &·**

"Mols"

(oh, & also the nauseating Theo&Mols)

So Corner—"Mike"—

sees them in a new light

but new lights

only

work when there isn't so much

_**d_a_r_k_n_e_s_s** _

eating away at Michael

**& &** maybe "darkness" isn't the

rightword

But how else is he to describe

_hating_ him &

_wanting_ her &

_wishing_ he, himself, had been the first one with

the stroke of

C:U:R:I:O:S:I:T:Y:?

Because the temptation is right there with his hand in hers

(as she holds his, too)

& it's **agony** to both want IN  & out of this little g…r…o…u…p

**Author's Note:**

> Awww… I'm surprised I can feel anything near sympathy for Michael Corner. But Mollychael maaay be nummier than Theolly. Hmmm… Anywho, there is more to this storyline, with four more sequels, the next of which is "Tie Breaker." For more Mollychael, try "One Last Summer" and "And Then It Dawns"—but only read "One Last Summer" once you've read the other FVs first! *moseying on over to "Tie Breaker"…" ;D Cupcakes to whoever knows where I first wrote Michael as a worker in the Office for the Control of Magical Creatures… B3
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> 2017 note: Yep. My love for Mollychael started here, in this universe, with this story…but I hold them rly, rly dear, and just. GAH. (They're also a part of my overall headcanon. -w-)


End file.
